Heads up
by justyoureverydaygeek
Summary: Gloomy thoughts haunt Sonic on his birthday. Luckily, his friends are there to cheer him up. Contains SonAmy.


A/N: This is a little something I came up with, since it's Sonic's 28th birthday! I finally managed to write something for the hero of my childhood, after all these years. I always told myself I should write something, but I never found the time until now. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Feedback is always welcome!

_Happy birthday, Sonic! Keep on running!_

* * *

A low hum escaped his lips when the blue blur returned home from his latest skirmish with Eggman. He had hoped to spend the day without having to fight, but that hope had been crushed as soon as he had heard the residents of a nearby village cry out for help. Though he had beaten Eggman with ease once again, Sonic couldn't help but shake his head upon entering his house. _It's always the same. Big ol' Egghead shows up with a bunch of robots. I get rid of his minions and kick him into oblivion. He vows vengeance. I'm getting tired of this stuff, to be honest,_ he thought, his shoulders slumping and his emerald green eyes becoming duller by the minute.

Today, he just felt like shit. After saving the people from Eggman, the village elder had scolded Sonic for laying waste to his home. He gritted his teeth. A big, nasty hole dug into his ego as he thought about it. It grew bigger as he remembered all the lives that he failed to save in past battles. The hedgehog let out a sigh as he sat down on his couch, stretching his legs and letting his head roll back. "What good am I? Things go wrong all the time when I'm around…", he mumbled softly.

Barely had he finished his sentence when someone hit him in the face. "Don't you ever say that again, you moron! That's not like you at all!", a visibly upset Amy exclaimed. His expression shifted from grief and sorrow to confusion. "When did you-" "I hid behind the couch until I heard your footsteps. I wanted to surprise you on your special day!", she wailed. Sonic looked even more puzzled. As he was about to ask, the girl wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. "Happy birthday, Sonic…", she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. _Oh. I was so focused on fighting Eggman all day, I completely forgot about that._ Pretending he hadn't forgotten, Sonic nodded happily and hugged her back. "Thanks. But… Why are you crying?", he asked.

The pink hedgehog tightened her grip around him, tears dribbling down her cheeks. When she finally spoke, her voice was quavering and thick with sadness. "Why are _you_ having such awful thoughts on your birthday? Do you even know what you said before? Things always go _right_ when you're around! They couldn't be any more right! Hell, you saved the world multiple times! And, to be honest, I…", she paused, looking down. For a brief moment, she let go of him to wipe away her tears. "I wouldn't know what to do without you! You're my whole world, Sonic! I mean it! Stop thinking negative stuff like that, you hear me?!", she cried, hugging him once more.

The faintest hint of a crimson blush crept over his muzzle. "Thank you, Amy. I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me." What he did next threw her completely. He grabbed her by her waist and softly pulled her closer, lowering his head. "Eh? W-what's this all about?", she stuttered, overthrown by this situation. For years, she had wanted to be close to him. And today, on his birthday, it was happening. To Amy, this was a dream coming true. She closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come next.

Before they could advance any further, Sonic heard an all too familiar voice behind him. "To make a girl cry like that… you really are the worst, Sonic!", a certain knucklehead said sarcastically, walking into the living room with casual steps. Tails followed right after him. "I'll say", he added, chuckling. Sonic quickly backed away a little. His friends tilted their heads curiously as they noticed how close he and Amy were standing. "What are you two up to, huh?", Knuckles teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Amy pushed herself away from Sonic and was ready to defend herself, but Tails cut her off. "Anyways, we hid in the kitchen 'cause we prepared something for you, pal!" Sonic turned around to peek inside his kitchen. An enormous plate with chili dogs was sitting on the counter. His jawline dropped. A satisfied grin darted over Knuckles' lips. "Happy birthday, big blue!", he and Tails shouted in unison. The blue hedgehog's worries were blown away like dust. Though the day had started grim, it no longer was.


End file.
